The Accusation (Dark Souls Short Story 20)
by MrsLittletall
Summary: Summary: Gwynfor is missing some of his shirts and accuses Smough to be the thief. The latter, however, knows what really is going on. Relationship: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough/Nameless King


(Author's note: Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? The short stories were pretty dormant, mostly because I have been busy with writing for the Badthingshappenbingo in which a lot of stories landed that were originally planned to be short stories. Then, some stuff in my life happened and writing inspiration has been low, but I feel like I am back now and I still want to explore this characters quite a bit. So enjoy this little story about my OT3.)

Gwynfor stood in front of his closet, staring at it, wondering why he only had one shirt left, when he had just done his laundry and had put the dried up clothes in it just yesterday. That could only mean one thing...

"Smough!", Gwynfor shouted. "Could you come here for a moment?"

A few moments later he heard the shuffling of big feet and the executioner entered the room. "What is it, Prince?", Smough wanted to know.

Gwynfor planted himself in front of the closet and extended both arms in the direction of the voidness of clothes. "Would you please explain this to me?"

Smough blinked once, twice, staring at the closet, then he stemmed his hands into his hips. "Very funny, Prince.", he said. "And why would you think I am the one who stole your clothes? Look at me, I am bigger than you!"

"Yes, but you are at least kind of close to my size. I mean, you can't tell me, that Ornstein took them, he would vanish into them...", Gwynfor said.

"Prince, let me tell you one thing.", Smough said. "I was in the same shoes as you right now. My shirts were vanishing one by one. And you know who was the one wearing them? Ornstein!"

Gwynfor stared at Smough first with disbelief but then his expression shifted into one of amusement. "It must look so cute on him.", he said with a dreamy expression.

"Oh, it is.", Smough squealed in, but his voice got stern right away. "But! It isn't tolerable for Ornstein to steal our clothes without asking, so we should claim them back. And knowing him, he has hidden them somewhere in the cathedral. Last time it was in our room, but since I found this stash, he has gotten more, uh, creative...", the executioner explained.

"So I guess we have to search the whole cathedral?", Gwynfor sighed. "We better get going then. Where should we search first?"

"The hiding places are mostly in rooms he has an emotional bond to.", Smough said. "I would suggest to search the trophy room first."

"That reminds me.", Gwynfor started to tell on their way there, "One time, when Ornstein and I still had to keep our relationship a secret, he would start to steel my panties." He stopped his story when he heard Smough snorting besides him.

"Now that is just ridiculous. Shirts he can wear easily with a belt, but why would he wear your underwear?"

"He didn't wear it. He sniffed it.", Gwynfor said this with a blank face and was satisfied to see how the expression of Smough shifted from amusement to a slight anger.

"He NEVER sniffed my panties!", he grumbled.

"Well, maybe I smell better down there.", Gwynfor grinned and quickly added when he noticed Smough's glare, "Oh, come on, he is cuddling more with you. Let me have this."

"It is not my fault that I am squishy and soft.", Smough answered and the both of them entered the trophy room.

"So, one of his hiding places is putting it into one of the dragon's mouths.", Smough explained. "Of course he can only use the ones he can reach, but we both know that Ornstein can jump pretty high, so would you check the ones higher up?"

Gwynfor nodded and after a short while he made a find and pulled the cloth out of the dragon's head. "Found it!", he announced and took a look at the shirt. "Yours.", he said and tossed it to Smough.

"Ah, I have searched this one for weeks.", Smough said while catching the shirt. "I told you he was getting creative."

"So where could we search in addition?", Gwynfor asked. "I would suspect the conference room for example."

"Yeah, that is a good bet. He also managed to hid some of them at the statue of his, even though it is quite a bit away.", Smough explained. "Let's just go to all the places and we should have our clothes back in a bit."

After a small scavenger hunt both Gwynfor and Smough had found a good portion of their clothes, but some of them were still missing, especially the ones that Gwynfor had just put into the closet. "Also, where is Ornstein?", Gwynfor questioned. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Probably napping somewhere in the sunlight.", Smough answered. "He does this a lot. And, ooooh... I think I know where the rest of your shirts are!" The executioner suddenly stormed off and Gwynfor had to make an effort to catch up to him. Smough had stopped in front of a door which emitted a pleasant scent.

"What kind of room is this? It smells delicious.", Gwynfor said, taking in the scent.

"Yeah, Ornstein thinks this too and this is why we have to be quiet now.", Smough whispered and silently turned the handle, tiptoeing into the room. Gwynfor followed and noticed that the pleasant smell came from dozen of herb plants, carefully placed in the room, most of them at sunny spots. Smough sneaked to a very specific corner of the room and Gwynfor soon could see why, because in that specific corner on a bench, Ornstein had curled himself up, clearly wearing one of Gwynfor's shirt and using at least three others as blankets while napping in the sunlight, his ponytail was dangling from the edge of the bench and fell onto the floor. Gwynfor had to do this best to restrain a squeal cause how adorable it looked.

"See?", Smough whispered, "There he is, using our shirts. I would claim them back, but he is looking to cute like this." The executioner was looking at their mutual boyfriend with loving eyes. Gwynfor nodded, but suddenly burst out:

"Wait a moment! He is herding our clothes like a dragon would herd its treasure! What a fine dragon slayer he is!"

Gwynfor hadn't realized in time the motions Smough made at him to tone it down and it was indeed to late, cause Ornstein had jerked up, blinking confusedly at them.

"Smough, Master, what are you doing here?", he asked, yawning, then suddenly snatched all the shirts he had herded. "Don't take them away from me, please..."

"Ornstein, we talked about this...", Smough sighed. "I told you, you can take my shirts, but how about you ask first instead of stowing them away and making me scavenge hunt the whole cathedral and more? And now you even included the prince in this..."

Ornstein pouted: "Aw, come on, that is no fun." Then he looked at Gwynfor and the prince could see the guilt shining in his eyes. "Maybe I should have asked first, sorry, Master. Smough is used to this already... I hope you aren't too upset..."

"So I am not getting an apology?", Smough complained, but Gwynfor could see him grinning. Gwynfor decided to join Ornstein on the bench.

"I don't mind if you wear my clothes.", he said. "But maybe, don't borrow them right after I have washed them? I need a few of them for my own, you know." He gave Ornstein's head a few hearty strokes. Smough joined them and laid a hand on Ornstein's shoulder.

"I know that you find great comfort in wearing and surrounding yourself with the clothes of loved ones, but think a bit about us, too, right?", he said.

Ornstein nodded and cuddled himself at both his boyfriends. "I am sorry, I won't take them without asking anymore.", he said. "Also, Master, what was this thing about comparing me to a dragon...?"

"You heard that?", Gwynfor laughed. "Nothing, you are just adorable, that is all."


End file.
